Crystalline forms of useful molecules can have advantageous properties relative to the amorphous form of such molecules. For example, crystal forms are often easier to handle and process, for example, when preparing compositions that include the crystal form. Crystalline forms typically have greater storage stability and are more amenable to purification. The use of a crystalline form of a pharmaceutically useful compound can also improve the performance characteristics of a pharmaceutical product that includes the compound. Obtaining the crystalline form also serves to enlarge the repertoire of materials that formulation scientists have available for formulation optimization, for example by providing a product with different properties, e.g., better processing or handling characteristics, improved dissolution profile, or improved shelf-life.
Nicotinamide riboside (CAS Number 1341-23-7) is a precursor to nicotinamide adenine dinucleotide (NAD) and represents a source of vitamin B3. Recent studies have indicated that novel health benefits may result from ingesting nicotinamide riboside in larger quantities than is found naturally in foods. For example, nicotinamide riboside has been implicated in raising tissue NAD concentrations and in eliciting insulin sensitivity and enhancement of sirtuin functions. See Chi Y, et al., Curr Opin Clin Nutr Metab Care. 2013 November; 16(6):657-61. Its ability to increase NAD production indicates that nicotinamide riboside can also increase mitochondrial health, stimulate mitochondrial function, and induce creation of new mitochondria. Additional studies with nicotinamide riboside in models of Alzheimer's disease have suggested that the molecule is bioavailable to the brain and provides neuroprotective effects, likely by stimulation of brain NAD synthesis. Id. Furthermore, a 2012 study observed that mice on a high-fat diet that was supplemented with nicotinamide riboside gained 60% less weight than mice eating the same high-fat diet without nicotinamide riboside.
Nicotinamide riboside chloride (3-carbamoyl-1-[(2R,3R,4S5R)-3,4-dihydroxy-5-(hydroxymethyl)oxolan-2-yl]-pyrin-1-ylium chloride; also referred to as 1-(β-D-Ribofuranosyl)nicotinamide chloride) is a known salt form of nicotinamide riboside and has the structure depicted below:

Despite the useful attributes of nicotinamide riboside and its chloride salt, for example, in pharmaceuticals or nutritional supplements, improvements are generally desired.